Mortals read The Lightning Thief
by Luna-Moongoddess
Summary: This is another mortals read the series. Set after the giant war. (Gods won). Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story ever and I hope you like it. If you don't, well don't read it. Please review and excuse all grammar mistakes( I am still a student and spell check changes some words). Now, on with the story! I know the plot is overused, but I wrote it anyway and it is different (I think). Please review. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Theif. (Or any other book of the series)**

Mason Lee p.o.v.

Today was the first day of the school year. I was looking for my friends while trying to avoid the other students talking in the corridor. Goode High was a normal school, at least I thought so since I had been a student here for a few years. I spotted my friends in the corner and I made my way towards them. There are few things you should know about them. Firstly, we were all part of the swim team and had been friends since the fourth grade because our parents knew each other. Which means, we had to stick together no matter how much I wanted to ditch some of them.

First of all, there is Evening, but we all call her Ever since she hates her name. She has brown hair with brown eyes and is the nicest person I have ever met and she is also very shy. Don't let it fool you though, she is an amazing swimmer and is very intelligent. She's probably one of my best friends. And no, we weren't dating, in fact, she is dating Tommy.

Tommy Williams, or Tom for short, is an athletic guy. He is another one of my best friends. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He may not be the smartest, but he is the funniest guy I know. He absolutely love Ever and is the second best swimmer on the team.

My other friends were Ethan Santiago, who was the smart one, Liam Mateo, the annoying jock, Brooklyn Valeria and Olivia Richard who were the most popular girls in school and Emma Madison, the know-it-all.

Anyway, Ton waved me over and we all compared schedules. I had every with them, probably because my parents bribed the school(yes we were all rich, but not all of us were snobby, cough Liam, Brooklyn, Olivia, Emma cough) to make it up for not spending time with me.

Our first class was English, and while we were walking, Brooklyn and Olivia were filling us in on the new school gossip. I had been tuning them out when some words caught may attention.

"Wait, say that again," I said focusing.

"As I was saying," Brooklyn said annoyed," Percy Jackson is coming back to Goode. And he is in our class."

"And you know this, how?" inquired Liam.

" My dad made a very generous donation and the school told him everyone who was in my class. Naturally, when I heard the news, I had him transferred to my class," replied Brooklyn as if it was obvious.

I tuned them out when they started gossiping about who likes who and turned my thoughts to Percy Jackson. Percy was a strange student. He used to be part of the swim team and was, hands down, THE best swimmer on the team and probably even the entire american schools. He had both ADHD and dyslexia and they were severe. That itself was not seven the most shocking part, 2 years ago, he mysteriously disappeared and no one knew his whereabouts, not even Mr. Blofis, last year's English teacher, who was also Percy's stepfather. Percy also has weird scars on his chest and back. I had only seen them because he was on the swim team. He used to be captain, but I took over when he left. He wasn't my friend, in fact, no one was. He was always alert, except when he slept in class, which happened often. Percy always carried a pen, but he never used it. He had black hair and an odd green eye colour. All the girls thought he was crush-worthy and had asked him out frequently, but he had always turned them down and refused everyone's company. As I said, he is an odd guy.

I sat down at my assigned seat nest to Ever and Tom and waited for the teacher to come in. To be surprise (and delight), walked in Mr. Blofis. He was a cool teacher and didn't give too much homework. He sat down and watched us and he kept glancing at the clock. A minute before the bell rang, the door opened and there stood Percy.

He looked like the last time I had seen him, except his eyes were darker and not quite as joyful. He wore a hoodie and jeans and he didn't look out of breath. He quickly took a seat and the bell rang mere seconds afterwards. Paul looked at him without saying a word and then raised his eyebrow.

"Hello, I am Mr. Blofis and I will be your English and Greek teacher. Some may know me from last year. Anyways, I have one rule which is respect. This year, I had planned on making you all read classic mythologies books, but due to a last-minute change, we shall read something else. As you have all recently discovered the Greek and Roman gods are still around today. Which is why we shall learn about the subject. Any questions?" monologued Mr. Blofis.

I looked around the classroom and saw that no one had their hand raised. I looked at Percy and I could have sworn that with each word that had been said, he had sunk into his chair.

"No, well then, the first book is about the greatest hero to ever live," started Mr. Blofis.

"I believe we do have story about Hercules," interrupted Emma.

Without knowing why, I glanced at Percy and saw him clenching his jaw and his hands had bunched up in fists.

"No Emma, we shall not be reading about Hercules. As I was saying," continued Mr. Blofis," this book is called Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief."

I looked at Percy, along with the rest of the class. Percy just groaned and dropped his head on his desk.

**So, what did you think? Good, bad, terrible, amazing? Please review and let me know. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really glad so many people read my story so I will post this chapter. Please review. I do not own Percy Jackson (or many other book in the series).**

Percy p.o.v.

I couldn't believe it. A book about my life. Did the fates hate me or something? After everything I had gone through couldn't I get a break? Paul probably knew about this which was why he had insisted that I go to school today. I had been planning on spending the year anything camp helping the new campers train. Instead I was here in a classroom being stared at because of some book. People knew about the gods and demigods, but no one knew who was one. Even if people knew about us, we were supposed to keep it a secret because some mortals wanted access to information that could be harmful. We still weren't certain if it was completely safe since a few demigods had been disappearing. Was it because they had been spies or because mortals had kidnapped them? The entire camp had been warned to lay low until we ahead answers. And now, Paul had made it really clear that I was a demigod. Does he not understand what secrecy means? I lifted my head and glared at Paul and I could tell that my classmates knew that I was mad since they flinched in their chairs and refused to look at me.

Paul p.o.v.

As soon as Percy glared at me, I knew I had done something I shouldn't have. Thankfully, he was giving me a chance to explain myself and probably wouldn't stay mad. I knew that what I knew that what I was doing could be dangerous, but I couldn't disobey the old ladies.

_Flashback _

_I had been coming home from the grocery store. Sally had gone to get Percy for dinner, so the house was empty. I had entered the kitchen and had placed the groceries away when I heard an odd clicking sound. It had been coming from my office and I walked towards it. I noticed that there was a bright blue string going towards my office. I gently opened the door And found it oddly empty. The string made its way to the top of my desk and wrapped around a book. As soon as I took the book, the string vanished. A note was stuck on the cover and it read:_

_Dear Paul Blofis, _

_ We are aware of the fact that you have been told the gods' secret before the mist was lifreasons have overlooked the fact and know it may help us. At Goode High, the school where you are currently teaching, not all students believe in gods and some have even been disrespectful. To avoid the gods' anger, you shall read the story of one of the greatest demigods ever. To keep students and yourself from reading further ahead, the words shall only reveal themselves to the hero. The hero in question is your stepson, which means he must go to school this year. We are convinced you shall do great. Also, please refrain from informing him beforehand else he may refuse. If you fail this task, we just might cut your life string a little early. _

_ The Fates_

_as soon as I had finished reading it, I knew I had no choice. I only hope Percy won't be too angry. _

_End flashback_

so here I was waiting for Percy's reaction which didn't disappoinsuddenly was quiet and no one moved, then stood up so fast the chair toppled loudly.

"Where in the name of Hades did you get that book," Percy spat out furiously.

" The Fates left it on my desk at home," I said and Percy nodded as if it explained everything.

"Well then, I guess we don't have a choice. I'm guessing they threatenned you, right? So go ahead, start reading," Percy replied sighing isn't defeat before sitting back down.

"Actually," I started as I walked towards him," you must read it. The Fates is formed me thonly he words would only be visible to you."

I placed the book on his desk and walked back to the front, but not before I heard him mutter something about wrinkled only ladies. I sat at my desk and looked at my students' shocked faces. I started chuckling because it was really funny, thieier eyes were as big as a dollar.

"Well then, Percy go ahead, start reading," I stated.

Shouts started from all corners of the classroom, my students had finally found their voices. I heard some people say _why him, this better not be a joke, _and the unoriginal _what?_

" Quiet!" Percy screamed," I am reading because it is my story. Any questions you have will be answered later and I do not want repeat myself. Thank you."

The entire class was stunned because Percy rarely talked to them. Instantly, the class was quiet and Percy cleared his throat.

"Chapter 1: **I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**," Percy said in a clear voice.

_**Please**_** review my story. It would make me really happy to know what you think. Thank you to everyone who already reviewed and all of those who read the story. :)**


End file.
